The present invention relates in general to an air conditioner, and more particularly to a window mounted unit type air conditioner having an air inlet grill and an air outlet grill on a front panel of the air conditioner.
The air conditioner of the type as described above is shown in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-47634, published Oct. 19, 1982. The conventional air conditioner disclosed in this publication has an air inlet grill and an air outlet grill on its front panel, a fan casing having a blower, at an air downstream of the inlet grill, and a heat exchanger at an upstream of the outlet grill so that air flow discharged out of the casing is directed to an air passage and then to the heat exchanger. The room air is heat-exchanged by the heat exchanger and then discharged out of the outlet grill. In the conventional air conditioner described above, the air passage is curved or bent at about right angles between the casing and the heat exchanger, and this structure provides a serious disadvantage that air flows substantially along a wall surface of larger curvature rather than along a wall surface of smaller curvature, resulting in a defective deviation of air flow distribution within the air passage in the air conditioner.